To date, lighting systems have been supplied in which a plurality of lighting apparatuses and a controller for controlling the lighting apparatuses are connected via a communication line (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-238399, hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1). In such a lighting system, the controller includes an image sensor, and controls the lighting apparatuses individually according to a detected position of a person in an image taken by the image sensor. Thus, even in a case where a detection area of the image sensor is wide, only the lighting apparatus located at the detected position of the person can be lit.
However, in a case where a plurality of the lighting systems as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 are provided, the controllers do not communicate with each other, and the plurality of the lighting systems each operate as an independent system. Therefore, when an imaging area of the image sensor in one of the lighting systems includes a lighting area of the lighting apparatus in another one of the lighting systems, the lighting apparatus of the other one of the lighting systems cannot be lit.